


Soft

by asexualjuliet



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Episode: s04e12 Laboring, Gen, Hospitals, I frickin love Mindy Collette, Tim Riggins is Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Steven Hannibal Riggins is tiny. A little bundle of blue in Mindy’s arms as Angela leads Tim into the little hospital room.Or, the one where Tim Riggins becomes an uncle.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> We didn’t get enough of Tim & Stevie in the show and I’m here to change that! Tim is soft for every child he meets and that’s the tea.

Steven Hannibal Riggins is tiny. A little bundle of blue in Mindy’s arms as Angela leads Tim into the little hospital room. 

Billy is crying, happy tears. Tim can’t remember the last time he saw Billy cry like that. 

And Mindy passes the baby to Billy and his face just  _ lights up _ , holding Stevie close to his heart and whispering soft words that he knows the baby can’t even really hear. 

Looking at his face, Tim can tell that Billy’s happy for the first time in years. 

—

“Do you want to hold him?” Mindy asks, and at first Tim thinks it’s a joke, or that she’s talking to someone else, but she’s looking straight at him with her true blue eyes. 

“Sure,” Tim says coolly, but Billy puts the baby in his arms and  _ holy crap.  _

He’s tiny, so tiny, probably the size of a football, and his eyes are so bright, looking straight up at Tim, who can’t help but smile. 

“Hey, buddy,” Tim murmurs to the kid, softly rocking him. “You’re pretty damn cute, huh?”

Mindy laughs. 

“Billy, this kid’s gonna be the best damn football player this town has ever seen,” Tim declares, not taking his eyes off the child in his arms. 

“You want me to call up Streeter and tell him he’s been beat by a baby?”

“Absolutely,” says Tim, rolling his eyes. 

—

Message Sent to Jason Street

1 JPG File

_ [Image Description: A photo of a newborn baby boy] _

Message Sent to Jason Street

_ the title of best damn football player in dillon is about to be snatched from you by a frickin baby _

—

It’s late, Mindy’s asleep and Billy’s gone to get coffee from the sucky hotel cafeteria. Tim holds the baby in his arms. He’s small and soft and warm and Tim holds him to his heart. 

“Hey, kid,” he mumbles. “You’re gonna bring so much good into this family.”

Stevie opens his squinty blue eyes as if he can understand what Tim is saying. 

“You’re gonna make Billy and Minds so damn happy and you’re gonna have a family who loves you and you’re gonna grow up healthy and strong and I’m gonna make sure you’re the first Riggins to go to college if it’s the last damn thing I do.”

Stevie gurgles, and Tim sticks his tongue out at the baby in response. 

“You’re so good with him,” Mindy’s voice says from the hospital bed, and she’s smiling wide. 

“I thought you were asleep,” Tim says, in his defense. 

“I know you did,” Mindy smiles, and it’s a subtle way of saying  _ I heard every damn word you just said, Riggins, and I know that you’re going soft.  _

Tim just smiles and sits down to rock Stevie to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you notice any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
